peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Playgroup
''Not to be confused with New Playgroup '' The New Playgroup is episode 5 of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Fanon Plot The playgroup has been rebranded and all kids enjoy their time here, but Pedro has to hide his secret feelings for Peppa Transcript Starts and Title Card Appears Peppa: The New Playgroup Card Disappears and all parents car got in school kids get inside Madame Gazelle: Hello and welcome to the new and improved playgroup! Gerald: Wow, whats new with in it? Madame Gazelle: Well Gerald, this new playgroup has new rooms, let me show you and the rest kids follow Madame Gazelle Madame Gazelle: Instead of doing the classes in the main room, with the money that peppa gave us of the crime of the drunk person Peppa: That was actually my dad! Madame Gazelle: Good that he stopped drinking after the crime, if it didnt. He could possibly drive to other schools and playgroups, even hitting other students Candy: Actually when i was at the hospital, Peppa made a- puts her hand on her mouth Madame Gazelle: There are many classes now, building with blocks, make scultures with clay, drawing class, math class, ballet room and other rooms are here. Zoe: There is a toddlers room? Edmond: There is a Inteligence room? Madame Gazelle: Yes and No, we have also a toddlers room the door and all the toddlers except edmond get inside Madame Gazelle: All toddlers can be here, like Zuzu, Zaza, George and Richard, except for Edmond since he is a very smart student and he deserves to be in our class Edmond: Yay! Madame Gazelle: Alright, lets start the class. Drawing Class Gazelle and the kids goes to the drawing room Madame Gazelle: We are gonna start today by drawing something. All Kids: Woo hoo! kids enter the room and sit on their seats Madame Gazelle: Lets start drawing! minutes later Madame Gazelle: Okay! now lets see what we did, so Peppa what did you do? Peppa: I drew my house living room! Madame Gazelle: Good now lets see Candy, what did you draw? Candy: I drew myself in the future! a drawing of her pretending to be the Peppatown mayor Madame Gazelle: Depends when they vote for you. looks at his drawing which is he and Peppa holding hands Pedro thinking: If i let Madame Gazelle see this, im gonna be embarrassed by everyone at the playgroup. flips the drawing and starts drawing himself Gerald: I drew me and my family! Madame Gazelle: Thats really good Gerald, now Pedro lets see what you did. Pedro: I drew myself! Madame Gazelle: You did very good Pedro. Pedro: Phew!, that was a relief! Madame Gazelle: What did you say Pedro? Pedro: Uh.. Nothing! Madame Gazelle: Okay. Madame Gazelle: Now lets see. Edmond? Edmond: I drew a lab! Madame Gazelle: That would take years to do Edmond: Depends if it doesnt has too much machines smiles Madame Gazelle: Suzy? Suzy: a hospital! Madame Gazelle: Danny? Danny: a pirate ship! Madame Gazelle: Rebecca? Rebecca: a carrot tree! blushes Peppa: They dont exist. Rebecca: Well i would like to see one blushing Madame Gazelle: Zoë? Zoë: a post office! Madame Gazelle: Emily? Emily: a ovni! Madame Gazelle: Freddy? Freddy: Things of my dad's shop! Madame Gazelle: Wendy? Wendy: a brick house that i will possibly blow when i become a adult! Madame Gazelle: Alright kids!, you did very well your drawings, now its time to go to the playground while i teach the toddlers! kids go outside to the playground with their drawings Almost caught by Peppa changes to all kids playing in the playground shows Candy seeing her future self drawing Candy: Glad she didnt notice flips the drawing and its revealed that is a drawing of candy playing happily in the grass while in the dirt, Peppa is buried here walks by Pedro: Candy, what are you seeing in your draw- OH MY GOD! grabs Candy's drawing drops a tear and then he gets really angry and rips Candy's drawing in half Candy: Hey!, its not what you think! pushes Candy and he goes away sits on the sandbox and sees her Pepdro drawing Pedro: I will avoid you from Candy walks by and Pedro hides his drawing immediately Peppa: Hello Pedro! what are you doing? Pedro: I was watching my future wi- i mean myself drawing Peppa: Okay Pedro!, what do you think of my art? her drawing Pedro: Its nice Peppa: Thanks! goes away and Pedro sees his drawing again Pedro: I hope Candy dies in hellfire Peppa away: Agreed Pedro Pedro: Okay. Computer Room bell rings and all the kids go inside Madame Gazelle: I forgot to mention it, but we also have a Computer Room Wendy: We will learn of computers? Madame Gazelle: Yes, but today we are gonna be writing with Ponysoft Word Gazelle opens the Computer Room door and the kids get inside kids sit on the computer seats Madame Gazelle: Today we are gonna write a story in Ponysoft Word, so lets get ready kids start writing on their keyboards Pedro thinking: i will do a story later, i will be writing a love letter for Peppa and im gonna send it to my home, then i will print it and then i will give her that note once we become teenagers or adults writing the whole note Pedro thinking: Okay now its done, i will send it to my home email. PPony@PMail.com note gets sended to Pedro's email Pedro thinking: Okay done, now lets- hits the send it on fax button Pedro thinking: WHAT NO!, NO NO NO NO! Pedro thinking: I gotta remove it, i gotta remove it! clicks on Mummy Pig's fax account and hits send by accident Pedro thinking: OH NO!, WHAT DID I DO?! cuts to Mummy Pig's office where she is writing on her PC and in her fax machine starts printing Mummy Pig: Uh? paper stops printing Pig grabs the paper, she looks like weird as reacting to the paper and then throws it to the trash Pedro: I hope Mummy Pig didnt watch it... the window and starts writing a story Weird message minutes later Madame Gazelle: You did all very well, now its time to go home. kids exit the room along with the toddlers cars arrived at school and the kids get inside of them and George gets inside of his car Daddy Pig: How it was your day today at the new playgroup? Peppa: It was well!, they had new rooms if we didnt get the money because of your drunkness, it wouldnt be cool at all! Daddy Pig: Shhh. Peppa this is a private thing Peppa: Oh, sorry changes to Peppa and George getting home, both get off the car and get upstairs Mummy Pig: Peppa? Peppa: Yes? Mummy Pig: Can you come here for a second? goes to Mummy Pig's office Mummy Pig: Peppa, i got a weird message on the fax machine, it said that someone wants to be your boyfriend once you get adult or teenager. Peppa: That was weird, a stranger sending me messages like that?, possibly a pedophile. Mummy Pig: I think so Peppa exits the room and goes to her room Mummy Pig: and... done! her work and gets off the chair Mummy Pig: I wonder who sended this message cuts to Pedro Pony's room, Pedro is watching his drawing of Pepdro Pedro: You will be mine Peppa... one day Pony gets inside of Pedro's room Mummy Pony: Pedro, what are you doing? Pedro: Uh... nothing!, just watching some things on Powertoons Channel Mummy Pony: Okay!, just asking enjoy it! Pony closes the door grabs his pepdro drawing Pedro: I will love you Peppa. gets away from the pony family house END Trivia * This is the first time that the narrator doesnt speak in this SamuelSonic fanon episode * Its also the first time that Pepdro appears in a SamuelSonic fanon episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon